Facilis Descenus Averni
by N Umbra
Summary: His mind was blank. No thoughts pierced the veil shielding his brain. A soft smell... A whiff of blood. When your friends have betrayed you, and your past is unravelled, mayhem's sure to ensue. Post OTP and season 2. The night class - Kurans included - stayed. HHR
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I've had this idea floating in my head for ages, and I finally found the time to write it down._**

 _Warning: Mentions of abuse._

" **Japanese** "

"English"

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Chapter 1

Sirius Black was shocked.

No.

He was beyond shocked.

It was two am, and he had awoken to discover that the rest of the Order were having a meeting - without him. In his house.

But more disturbing still, was the subject of the meeting.

"How's Potter doing, Albus?" Asked Moody.

"The same. I told Dursley to work twice as hard this Summer."

"When was his last beating?"

"Nine am yesterday morning. He had a broken rib and four cuts on his back."

"Good." Said Molly sharply. "We'll never be able to mould him unless he only has you left to turn to, Albus. I've asked Ron and Ginny to keep sending letters, requesting for him to ask you if he's troubled. Thank goodness he thinks Black's dead, that mongrel was a nuisance."

"Agreed." Lupin? But why... "He was a bother from the start. He got to James first, cosied right up. Thank goodness for the compulsion charms you put on him, Albus."

Ok! That did it! He was going to - And then -

Wait.

Harry thought him dead?

The veil was a shadow of death, not a door to it! He was simply weakened anough by passing through that his emergency portkey had activated!

Mind set, Sirius waited another moment to try and hear more.

"How should we dispose of Black and Granger?"

"A quick homicide for Black - no one would know - and a set up 'Death Eater' attack for the girl and her parents?"

"Yes, that would work. I'll ask Ron to send another love spell directed at Ginny with his next letter, as well. Then he'll go to her for comfort when the Granger bitch dies."

"Indeed, Potter is far to fond of that mudblood. When should we set the attack?"

"As soon as possible. Later today would be best. Albus?"

"Yes, yes, that should work. Ok. Remus, deal with Sirius after breakfast, we'll deal with the Grangers..."

And Sirius was gone.

*Line break*

He grabbed the floo powder. He had to get to the Granger's first, and warn them. Then he had to get Harry and get the hell out of Britain.

He had a friend in Japan, yes, that would do.

He stepped out of the floo and into a small two bedroom apartment.

He ran upstairs, acroos the landing, knocking on a door with a plaque which read 'Hermione Granger'.

Shuffling was heard through the door before Hermione opened it blearily, wrapped in a pale blue dressing gown.

"Sirius!"

She jumped back, grabbing her wand from by her bed.

"You're dead! Imposter!"

"No, I'm not! Look -" He switched to Padfoot and back. "See!"

She lowered her wand.

"Sirius? But - but Dumbledore said -"

"He lied. Listen. Dumbledore betrayed Harry. He told him I was dead because he wants him weak and vulnerable, easy to manipulate. Do you understand? Do you believe me?"

"Harry trusts you more than Dumbledore. Why are you here?"

"The old coot has decided to permanently rid Harry of distractions, by killing them off. You, me, and your parents are at the top of that list."

She froze.

"What!"

"Listen. We need to get out of the country. Have your parents and minimal luggage ready in the kitchen by six. I'll come by with Harry and apparate us abroad. I've got an old friend in Japan called Kaien Cross. He'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded and ran to her parents room, thoughts flooding her mind.

Sirius apparated away to Privet Drive.

*Line Break*

"Harry!" He whispered urgently, shaking his godson's shoulder. "Harry wake up!"

He jolted awake.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry! I'll - Wait. Sirius!" He froze. "You're dead."

No, I'm not."

He turned into Padfoot and back before hurriedly explaining. Quickly, Sirius healed Harry's wounds - vowing for revenge on the Dursleys - packing his stuff, and apparating back to the Granger's.

*Line Break*

-POP-

The family of three spun round to see and a dishevelled teen and a betrayed animagus.

"Harry!" "Mione!" Came the twin shouts as they hugged. Dan Granger raised his eyebrow.

"Later!" Cried Sirius distractedly. "They'll check on us any minute now! We need to go! Hold on to me, and remember your bags!"

Quickly they clustered around Sirius, and with one final

-POP-

left their old lives, to begin very new ones...

 ** _AN: I debated over leaving it here, but..._**

And suddenly they were on a snowy road outside a hotel on a street.

"We'll stay here for tonight. I'll talk to Kaien and we'll arrange a meeting, I'm sure."

Harry and Hermione followed Sirius in, with Emma and Dan Granger bringing up the rear.

" **Do you have any rooms**?" Asked Sirius, in Japanese. Oddly enought, Harry found he could understand. From the confused looks from the others, however, it was apparent they could not.

"Rooms 11~10 and 11~11 are free. **Thank** **you**." Said Sirius, before leading them up the stairs and along a couple of corridors to the rooms.

He and Harry entered 11~10 and the Grangers went into 11~11.

"We'll talk in the morning." Said Sirius, as it was night in Japan and, presumably, they were exhausted anyway.

He dumped his stuff on a bed and laid back before noticing Hus godson still staring out of the window.

"Harry?" He asked. "Are you going to be ok?"

A sub was audible, and Harry turned around with tears streaming down his face.

"Sirius." He said, going toward his godfather.

They embraced in the middle if the room, eventually sinking to their knees.

That night, Harry cried himself to sleep in his father figure's arms.

 ** _AN: Sorry if it was rushed. I had to write this before school this morning to keep to my schedule. Please review!_**


	2. AN - I'm Sorry!

**A/N**

I'm sorry i haven't updated yet. I have chapter 2 written out in my notebook, but I haven't found time to write it up online. I promise to get it posted soon, but it's not had a beta, owing to the fact that everyone I know in real life thinks that fanfiction is dumb. Even my friend who introduced me to it.

I'm sorry this note's taken so long to come out, please don't turn me into a different creature,

GruviaNaLu4Life


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: So... Thanks to everyone who favourite - ed this story! I had a day of school yesterday so I found time to write this in a notebook. I'm sorry if Harry and Hermione are OOC... I'm not great at writing yet. Please rr!**_

"English"

" **Japanese"**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise._

\-- Chapter Two --

Harry blinked his eyes open, yawning deeply. After he became accustomed to the light, he surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was he? Oh...

As memories flooded back Harry flushed in embarresment. He'd cried himself to sleep in Sirius's arms... That was mortifying.

And also...

Sirius's friend ran a school in Japan. That much had been explained. Cross Academy.

But what Sirius didn't know Harry knew, and probably didn't know himself, was just who inhabited one of the two dormintries there.

The Night Class.

He also knew who - or what - they were.

He knew about the academy, having come across it whilst doing independant research.

Kaien Cross was a former vampire hunter, who had come to sympathise with the species. It was, after all, logical that he would try and join humans and vampires together, letting them interact occasionally.

And, more importantly (to Harry, anyway), was the friendship he had fostered eith the Kurans before Rido went beserk...

And oddly enough, the Night Class had been formed just after that.

Kaname Kuran was at Cross Academy. And, oddly enough, so was Kuran's younger sibling.

Harry had realised the existence of the other child after finding a photo of Juuri after her death. She had performed a ritual meant to seal away the vampire inside of a being.

Kaname was still a vampire, and his parents were both dead, so it was reasonably obvious that he had a sibling.

And as it had been over 10 years since that night, the seal would probably have been broken, meaning that were two pureblood vampires at Cross Academy.

By all normal circumstances, none of that should have affected Harry.

But Harry Potter was far from a normal human.

Especially since he was no longer human.

His parents had been the missing Kuran twins, Rido, Juuri and Haruka's younger siblings. They had been presumed dead after their dissapearance, as no one could sense their vampiric presence.

They had been sealed and seperated from each other, with their memories removed. They had been raised as humans by humans, who thought that they were their own.

Harry Potter was a pureblood vampire. And, thanks to Vodemort's possesion at the end of the last term, he was fully aware of his heritage.

At that first awakening in the hospital wing his mind had been flooded. Obviously, his vampiric half had soon realised that the human half of him could not cope with the added strain, and withdrew.

Since then, his dreams had been rich with information regarding his family's past. He had also discovered his true name.

Hīro.

Hīro Kuran.

And now he was all set to attend Cross Academy - probably, anyway. What a mess!

And apparently his vampire side allowed him to understand and speak other languages.

It had only been odd things like that, and (as of yet), he had not developed fangs - or a lust for blood.

He healed exceptionally quickly, and had a strong affinity to purebloods 'wandless magic' as the wizarding nation called it.

His dreams had explained the pecularities of his situation - and his unique ability to completely hide his vampire side; return to being human.

It was because both of his parents had been sealed. Apparently, that was a reason behind a lot of his knowledge, such as the random fact of Kaname being his own Great - Grandfather, and similar.

He had learned of the Kirryu twin's surprises and he had felt a twinge in life and death when Zero took possesion of Ichirru.

And as for his own secrecy...?

He might be noticed, but he doubted it. He kept most of his vampire firmly hidden away, which would not be sensed.

But his appearance might be enough... Or his control might slip...

Lost in his brooding thoughts, he jolted in surprise when Sirius came through the door, a cheery grin illuminating his face.

"Harry! You're up!" He shouted in an overly jubilant tone. "You slept ages! A whole day!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. Idiot, why hadn't he noticed! He should have-

"I got you and Hermione places in my friend's school as well! It's really presdigious, even if it is muggle!"

Harry could literally see Sirius bouncing off the walls. Well, at least now the situation was certain.

"I entered you as Hīro Potter and Hermione as Máya Granger, though this is Japan so you'll be Potter Hīro and she'll be Granger Máya."

Harry - or Hīro - eyed his godfather suspiciously. The name was probably a coincidence, but...

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried coffee?"

"I had some earlier, why?"

Harry stiffled a laugh.

"No reason."

"Ok then! We're meeting in half an hour, so be ready!"

He gave Harry a cheery caffeinated grin and bounded out of the room. Harry groaned.

Whoever introduced Sirius to coffee was virtually dead already.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and got ready for what was sure to be a long day.

 _ **A/N Sorry this took so long! This is about half of chapter 2, but I figured it was better to post something than nothing. Sorry if I've spelt some stuff wrong, auto-correct is playing up. Thanks for reading, please review!**_


End file.
